kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad Wolf
"Destiny. Now dere's a word I've grown to hate in all my years teachin' dis town a lesson. All right, if it's want ya want, then I'll join you boys on your little magic quest, because if dere's one thing I wanna make clear about: I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." :-The Big Bad Wolf joins forces with Pete. Zeke Midas Wolf, otherwise known as the''' Big Bad Wolf', is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "''An Empire of Dreams" as the partner-in-crime to Pete within the ranks of the Hellfire Organization. Originally a simple mob boss in the streets of Sunset Horizons, a chance humiliating confrontation with Mickey Mouse during the town's annual matsuri led Zeke to harbor a grudge against the mouse and the Three Little Pigs. Much like Seifer of Final Fantasy VIII, Zeke is cocky, sarcastic, and a self-proclaimed protector of order (or at least, his idea of order), which is just bullying people into following what he says. Story Backstory Zeke is the last head of a once numerous pack, or rather phratry, of Toon-Mobian werewolves who once populated Sunset Horizons. Following the extirpation of his compatriots from the land, he became a crime boss in the newly-built town, and maintained short feuds with its pioneers. The longest such feud, and the first in which Zeke did not emerge the victor, set him against three brothers called the Three Little Pigs, whose efforts to build their own houses extended the town into Zeke's territory. Zeke then tried and failed to destroy the Pigs and their houses, and made an enemy of the townsfolk in the process. A Year of Misery (Seen in cameo roles chasing the Three Little Pigs around Sunset Horizons) An Empire of Dreams (Plays an expanded version of Seifer's role from KH II, later joins forces with Pete to get even with Taran, before finally replacing him as the new world hopping henchman for the Hellfire Organization after Maleficent dies and Pete is fired; reluctantly aids the heroes in battling against the forces of Wiseman and his brainwashed Dominion XIII survivors) Encoded Truths (Is the one to bring back Pete into the Hellfire Organization's forces with promises for a brighter future for his family) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Serves as the straight man to Pete as one of several Co-Dragons to Grimhilde) Return of the Keyblade (Ventures to some worlds on behalf of Nehallenia's orders to uncover the location of the Tome of Prophecy or just simply conquer the worlds for the Hellfire Organization's return to power) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery The_thrifty_pig_5large.jpg|Zeke Wolf in his HYDRA uniform for the events of the Diviner Hunt campaign circa "Empire of Dreams" Big bad wolf kh style.png|Zeke in his royal Guard uniform, circa the Second Trilogy Darkside big bad wolf.png|Zeke in feral mode, courtesy of a Dark Energon shard to his heart, used for the Battle of Coruscant Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Darkness Users Category:Thieves Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Airbenders Category:Creeper's Gang of Idiots Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Sunset Horizons Residents Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:HYDRA Category:Disney-Land Inhabitants